


Sign it!

by Starline148



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Comedy, FDKD, Fun, GenSaku, Humour, KDFD, M/M, i had a lot of fun writing this, little GenSaku but still GenSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: Kidou hears the rumour that his three best friends (Sakuma, Genda and Fudou) are interested in his sister Haruna because they've seen together a lot in the recent times. He, freaking out, decides to assure that Haruna'd have  everything she needs if she decides to start a relationship with any of them.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Sign it!

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666320
> 
> Hello, everyone! I want to share this story today. It's more relaxed and humorous than my others, something just for fun! I hope you'll like it and maybe laugh with it. 
> 
> It's inspired by a Fan Art I saw a lot of years ago but I can't find anymore (the FA wasn't shippy though).
> 
> If you like it don't be shy to give any kind of support! I really love to read coments and that people enjoys what I write. 
> 
> Thank you!

Kidou Yuuto rolled over on his double bed, of sheets of the best fabric on the market. He was restless, it had been a couple of nights that he couldn't sleep. Helplessness and frustration drowned him out, he felt like a little ant sprayed with the strongest of insecticides.

He had barely eaten the previous days of concern. He kept playing with food on his plate and a taciturn expression that nobody could see due to his new, green and convex glasses.

The fatigue weighed him down but he couldn't sleep, he knew that this would get worse if there was no remedy. The last classes at the University had been deadly boring and he couldn't help but nod, without taking notes, just staring at some point on the wall in front of him with a stupid face. In one of the classes, even the drool had dripped from the corner of his mouth.

He couldn't afford not to attend in class! How was he supposed to keep his high marks for the Kidou's worthy heir? No, he couldn't afford it.

But how to avoid it?

He was very worried, very worried because he heard that his three best friends, his three best friends! had begun to meet very often his beloved younger sister. Actually his only sister.

It was to go crazy!

He ran a hand over his forehead, sweaty, even though it wasn't hot. The temperature in his bedroom was always perfect.

How could his friends do that to him? Were they not like brothers anymore? Hadn't they taken everything they needed from Kidou Yuuto? Had he ever denied them something? -Actually, constantly, but that was not the point.- Not happy with everything he had done for them, they wanted to steal what was most valuable to him! And no less than all three at once! Traitors!

He turned on his side. He couldn't allow it. No, he couldn't. His sister. His poor dear little helpless sister… He had to do something for her! He knew he couldn't stop her from having a relationship with whomever she wanted but ...

Suddenly there was a light in his head, a light bulb that came on when he hit the right switch.

He got up with the sun rising in the sky and shut himself up in his office at the Kidou mansion laughing like a maniac. A thing that greatly concerned his servants.

He ended when the sun was high in the sky. Satisfied and proud, he saw his work done with the certainty that this was what his sister needed at the time.

When he closed the door to eat the sun's rays fell into three fat stacks of legal-looking pages, in small, tight letters.

Then he called his three friends, one after the other.

The first to arrive was Genda Koujirou, he appeared at the door with a casual gesture and amused smile, having no idea why Kidou would have wanted to make him go there.  
“What's up, Kidou?” smiled the young man with brown hair sitting in the luxurious guest chair following the instructions of his host who had also very seriously shook hands with him as a good businessman.  
Genda's blue eyes glittered with intrigue and a slight hint of emotion, his sense of smell told him that this looked like something to laugh about afterwards.  
"Sign this, please," the young Kidou asked, opening his desk drawer and pulling out one of the three piles of papers.  
Genda blinked in surprise, reached out and took those documents stapled between them and leafed through them. That was longer than Santa Claus' list of Naughty Kids.  
“What is the purpose of this, Kidou?”  
Genda laughed out loud, but Kidou put on his green glasses well and said sharply.  
“I want to make sure that if Haruna starts a relationship with you she will never lack for anything.”  
"Yeah, I see" Genda murmured, extraordinarily amused, reading the girl's many maintenance conditions in the event of such a relationship.  
Kidou held out a pen to Genda to sign.  
“Sign on each sheet, please.”  
The brown boy laughed.  
"Okay, okay. But let me read it well, I don't want there to be a clause where you leave me bankrupted.”  
The document was long and boring, in it all the rights of the girl as a free and independent woman were exposed. Genda was smiling, he didn't know what kind of stupid idea Kidou had gotten, but he thought it was a nice detail from an older brother. Still, he had no interest in Haruna.  
He wondered if he should tell Kidou that he was already dating someone, someone that Kidou actually knew too well, but decided not to. It was more fun like that.  
He signed with a calligraphy that showed the boy's charisma on all the sheets and returned the document to his host.  
“I hope this is enough.”  
“Thank you, Genda.”  
Kidou looked at the papers and nodded in satisfaction, knowing that his sister would have nothing to worry about if she decided to make her life with the Genda heir.  
He got up laughing and left, waving his hand, a mocking grin on his lips. Oh when he told Jirou, though surely Kidou would have him come too.

Indeed, next to be called was Sakuma Jirou. The young man entered the office suspiciously, looking around.  
“Hi, Kidou. What happens?”  
Kidou returned the greeting by rising and shaking his hand. Then he offered him a seat in the same chair in the hope that Sakuma would sign the document without any problem, after all they were friends of a lifetime.  
Sakuma looked at him puzzled by so much formality but sat patiently.  
“ Could you sign this document, please?”  
Kidou gave him a document identical to the one that Genda had signed, except for the names since it was addressed to the boy with long silver hair.  
Sakuma opened his mouth and looked with his only amber eye at Kidou after reading the heading, sighed in exasperation and asked.  
“Really, Kidou?”  
“Yes.”  
The boy snorted and put his hand to his eye, then took the documents and began handing them over as he said.  
“Okay, but let me read everything. It's not that I don't trust you, but you know ... I've been educated to read even the smallest letters on a contract.”  
Sakuma read the entire document with a mixture of exasperation and shame. Not that it didn't seem like a nice detail for Haruna, but… did Kidou really think he was interested in her when he had been dating Genda for several years? While it was true they had not told Kidou.  
He thought maybe he should, but he dismissed the idea. Actually, thinking that he could go after his sister was a good way to get revenge for the time he had told the whole class that he had pissed in bed when he was seven years old after Sakuma privately cried it to him.  
Kidou offered his guest the same luxury pen and he signed as directed by the host. After doing so, he returned the document and saw Kidou smile with satisfaction, if Haruna decided to go out with Sakuma, she would not be lacking anything either. Kidou secretly hoped that if it was one of those three, it would be Sakuma. He was the most responsible of all.  
“Thank you, Sakuma.”  
He shrugged and left, saying goodbye with a certain feeling of compassion for Kidou. Although deep inside a laugh was born that was difficult for him to stop.

Kidou took a breath, there was only one left. He felt a chill and asked for him.

Kidou knew that Fudou Akio had arrived when he heard some screaming in the street, those screams were getting closer, gathering loudness.  
He took a deep breath, hoping that despite everything, his sister would not choose Fudou. For some reason that disturbed him enormously, generating an oppression in his chest that although he did not understand, he blamed it on the responsibilities of an older brother.  
Fudou burst into the office like a bull in a china shop when two pairs of arms pushed him inside, the door closed behind him and Kidou could hear one of his guards saying "How wild, he has bitten my arm".  
The turquoise eyes flashed with anger at the door but then he turned to Kidou with a mocking smile on his lips and fixed the brown hair that had grown.  
“Well, well, well, it is Kidou-kun himself.”  
The boy walked over to the guest chair and sat down before he could be offered, placing his crossed feet on the desk and putting his hands behind his head. His eyes glittered dangerously.  
"What's this all about, Kidou-kun? I hope it is important they have taken me out of a University class.”  
Kidou sighed, made a considerable effort to ignore Fudou's rude gestures, and took out a group of sheets just like the previous two from his top-quality mahogany desk drawer that was being dirtied by his guest's filthy sports shoes. This time, the papers were directed at Fudou.  
“I want you to sign this.”  
“What?” Fudou dropped his feet suddenly and sat up looking at the papers “Are you trying to scam me with something?”  
Fudou's eyes widened at the thick pile of papers and he picked them up.  
“Do you want me to read all this? Do you know what I want? A unicorn rex.”  
“Fudou, it's something very important to me.”  
The brunette groaned and directed his beautiful but always lively eyes to the papers, looked over at what they said and his face went wild.  
“Fuck you!”  
He furrowed his eyebrows and in a few quick movements he tore up those papers that it had cost his host so much to write before the surprised and angry face of the latter who stood up in a hurry.  
“If you don't sign, I'm not going to let Haruna go out with you! I assure you Fud ...!”

But Kidou's reply lost in the air. Fudou jumped up to his desk, caught up with Kidou and grabbed him by the delicate Indian white shirt, kissing him on the lips, cutting off his breathing, heart rate and ability to think; although not the ability to return the kiss, finding himself pressing those lips that kissed him hard.

Then Fudou released him, throwing him into Kidou's armchair, and he jumped down from the desk with grace, a mischievous smile running across his face.  
“I don't sign that kind of documents, Kidou-kun. And regarding your sister, you can relax... I have not the slightest interest in her.”  
He moved his hand to say goodbye as he walked towards the door and left, leaving Kidou gasping for breath, his face red and his glasses down.

It was not until a certain time after Kidou was able to react and his scream was heard throughout the mansion.


End file.
